


nothing nice to say

by 3jaem



Series: speak your mind [1]
Category: Original Work, bts cameos - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Lowercase, Soulmates, sheesha, side namjin, smulia, tacccll+gps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jaem/pseuds/3jaem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a war coming. the humans have managed to anger the supernaturals, and amidst all this, is meesha, who just wants a higher education, before their betrothal to princess jaque takes place and their freedoms are revoked, expected to just bear children. accompanying them is julia, a temperamental werewolf known to generally fuck with social expectations. the two will meet smily and shelby, and together, will change the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing nice to say

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of information will always be given at the end of the chapters.

smily, age 20  
\- college  
\- gay af  
-demon/human  
\- sister of shelby

meesha, age 20  
\- college  
\- pan af  
\- merperson  
-they/them pronouns

julia, age 18  
\- highschool  
\- also gay af  
\- werewolf/ghost

shelby, age 18  
-highschool  
-pan af  
-demon/human  
\- sister of smily

jaque, age 20  
-neither  
-bi af  
\- merperson raised by werewolves  
\- betrothed to meesha

**Author's Note:**

> merpeople can live on land, many just prefer the water. meesha and their family live on land because meesha finds the feeling of changing from legs to tail to be painful. jaque was born on land and parents died, she was later found and adopted by the alpha of a pack of werewolves.


End file.
